


prom dat for eridean

by fanficgoddess



Category: homosuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steamy, it got late, there is sex in this story, why do i do the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgoddess/pseuds/fanficgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fuck</p></blockquote>





	prom dat for eridean

once uppon a time tehre was a girl named Ferrari Pietaste she was so nice and prety and everyone loves her she had long blonde hair and blu eye like an oceen.  
a boy all like her but one boy his name was Erdenhaim Hamper and he was forever alone and no friend excet he was her bff but he falled for her pretty eyes like the ocean too like all hte boyz  
one day they were walk trough the scool together  
"Omg Erryday it's the danance tomorrow do yuo have a date!!! I'm so exited!!!!"  
"No Furry I am to forever alonee haha" erdenhaim would date anyone he was so desprit and he liked Federico as a no friend he wanted a dat but shool was almost done and she didn't know that so he said loudly  
"Oh defrosting will u dance with me just as frend or I will cry and hit on everyone Bcuz I am so forever alone lol" he emasculated  
"Yes Sheridan I will dance with u but I'm going with Select and he maybe get jelus"  
"It's ok ill fite him for u" ejaculated meridian proudly "I have the magic in me"  
"Ooh editman how romamtic swoon"  
"Wake me up inside Ceredigion"  
"See u at dance Ceridian lol fish!!!!" Ferret said excitedly  
At the dance Reference wore a pink dress showing boob and Friday word suit and dance with Ferris wheel.kn  
Then Rollup got made  
"I was supposed two dance with refrigerator get away frum her" he try to punch Ferdinand but he bloked and punhed dollar in the weener "ow" he said and left  
"Oh eric let's frickle frackle u r so hot rite now"  
"Ok" said Adrian they went to the bathroom and she took of dress all sexi and he got nakked to and kised her paassionately she touched his peepee slow and he monned "oh fedora ur so good" he touched her hole with his weiner ans penetrated slowly her "ohh yes femoral so hot" redressed moan  
"Sexism u r so sexy"  
"Mmk"  
"Ahhh harder median"  
"I'm comeing" rhe pentrated hard her come inside she comes too  
"Erdean that was so amazig i love u" he kis her soft  
"B my girl friend Fifi so I won't be forever alone lol"  
"Yes"  
Happily ever after live they date and silly crieds over reform Bcuz he was supposed too date but diner was better so they were ok the end

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
